Las malcriadas
"Las malcriadas" is a Mexican telenovela written by Ximena Escalante for TV Azteca. It's an original story. It started airing on September 18, 2017 and concluded on February 9, 2018. The main stars are Sara Maldonado and Gonzalo García Vivanco. Synopsis Laura along with her friends Teresa, Dunia, Smyrna and Rosa, is involved in a scandal and all are suspects in the murder of two Kilev men. The reality is however different, because nobody knows for whom they work. It all begins when Laura, a young journalist, has suffered the rejection of her mother and the absolute abandonment of her father since young age. She is immersed in her work. She grew up as the "black sheep" of her family. After the death of her mother, she learns that Delia and Mario were not her real parents. Desperate, Laura decides to start the search for the woman who gave her life, along with the support of her boyfriend, Jerónimo, who is 15 years older than her. Laura learns from her nanny Cruz that her mother was a domestic employee. This is how she arrives at "Dulce hogar", a placement agency for domestic servants, with the sole objective of finding her mother and will only do so by becoming what she was. The young woman enters the agency under the name of Laura González, and there she meets the owner: Catalina Basurto, a woman with great power. Catalina and her daughter Stephanie are known as the "Sweet Ladies". Catalina is very aware of her ideals, she knows how to manage her business like a fish in the water, because the agency is not very "sweet" as its name indicates, since it is a trafficking network. Diego Mendoza is a researcher who comes to the agency to find several recently disappeared young people. When he meets Laura, they connect in the blink of an eye and, little by little, love is born. Diego is Lidia's son and nephew of Dr. Julián Puga. Diego's main objective is to discover the truth of these women and the secres hidden by the agency. One of them is that his uncle is one of many Catalina's and Mario's partners. His next goal is to discover who Laura González is, the woman who captivated him. In the agency, Laura meets four brave women, true dreamers; Rosa Ochoa, an ambitious and selfish woman, has been working in the agency for 15 years and enjoys privileges. Teresa Villa, a humble woman with good values, joins the agency to work to support her two children. This woman is subjected to work in the network of sale of babies. Dunia García, an extroverted and wild beauty, arrives in the city after the death of her parents and begins working with Catalina in the prostitution branch. And finally, Esmirna Benavente, enters 'Dulce hogar' to save enough money to be able to help the shelter where she grew up, but in the process, Catalina offers her a "better position", where she will become a surrogate mother. All of them will be involved into a crime that perhaps they did not commit, but little by little it will be discovered what happened to the two elders who were killed. These five women will be seen before the press and society as "Las malcriadas". Trivia * Filming of the show started in May and ended in November 2017. Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:2017 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:TV Azteca telenovelas